KF Star Fox
by Colt Mason
Summary: With the breakout of a cloned army of bio-weapons, Star Fox is trapped in the thick of it. With dwindling resources and little hope left of rescue. Star Fox must take up arms against the horde of reanimated monsters in order to survive. Also featuring NyteGale's OC: Billie O'Donnell.


Chapter I- Hopeless Conflict

It had been about a week since the initial outbreak. Now quite a few outlying and even some of the provinces closer to Corneria City have been either heavily quarantined or burned to the ground entirely. Unfortunately for team Star Fox, they were stuck in one of those quarantined provinces. They were stranded in was a province just south of Corel County, in what most would refer to as "Redneck town, Corneria." Our team Star Fox stay hidden. McCloud's team sat hungry and near hopeless in a run-down old farmhouse, using the furniture in the room and tattered bed sheets as kindling. They had plenty of ammunition, but they were out of food. From what they've been told, because of the deposition of dead bodies in the sewers, the water infects people too. The only hope they have left is that some group of vigilante rednecks can come to their rescue. Falco was scraping around searching desperately for some means of sustenance. Slippy was keeping himself busy attempting to repair an old-fashioned radio with whatever parts they could find. Krystal was fast asleep, snuggled up on Fox's chest. He looked down at her with sad eyes.

"Ah, nothing here except some old wiring." Slippy's head whipped around.

"Wires? Where?" Falco looked up, confused at first.

"Uh, right over there by the cabinet." Falco's hand appeared from his pocket in a messy tangle of colorful plastic wires.

"Hang on, that may be just what I need!" his green amphibian hand quickly swiped the mess from Falco's feathered hand. He simply rolled his eyes and walked away, scrounging again through the pantry, hoping to find something to eat. At this point, Krystal began to stir.

"Fox? Is that you I'm lying against?" He looked down at her.

"Yeah, we had to burn all of the furniture."

"At least you're soft enough to be a pillow." Fox smiled, at least Krystal was able to generate some levity. She stood and stretched, going over to the window to watch for anything suspicious. He pushed himself up from the ground, then checked around with the team to see what was happening. Fox found Slippy in the kitchen working on an old radio while Falco searched for food.

"So, how's it coming Slip?"

"Well." His high-pitched voice began. "I've managed to get a base on the transmitter, so we can receive a few channels, but I'm still working on getting it to send signals back." I nodded approvingly.

"So does that mean we can call for help?"

"Not yet, but it shouldn't be long now." Immediately, the radio static soon started to modulate, as if someone was attempting to speak. "Hang on! We're getting something!" Krystal and Falco stopped searching around for food and gathered around the radio. Eventually the static had cleared.

"This is a Vinia Province Emergency Public Broadcast. The following counties are currently under quarantine: Corel, Jefferson, Harrisburg, St. Marc, Anero, and..." There was a moment when they all held their breath and time seemed to slow. They all sat praying the infection hasn't reached Corneria City yet. "...Georgie counties." They let out a relieved sigh. "The capital is reaching out to harbor any remaining refugees from any districts under quarantine. There will be soldiers traveling around each province looking for survivors. Recommended actions are to keep yourself indoors, find alternate sources of water, as the ground water in all quarantined counties have been deemed hazardous, do not attempt to travel outside. The time is currently 1:24 and 37 seconds Eastern Cornerian Time."

As the broadcast ended, we sat there not knowing what was to become of us. They had ammunition, but still no way of escaping. The radio let out some blares in our silence before the broadcast began once more. Star Fox... was doomed, there was no way for them to escape. Fox felt the eyes of his team watching him as if they thought he had something in mind. Fox would have loved to have some spirit lifting words of how the team could escape, of how they could all get out of here without a scratch, but nothing came. Fox stared at the ground. He knew this made them all feel hopeless, as they did the same. Falco sat down next to Slippy. Krystal just came close to him, seeing as at a moment like this, at least they could still love each other. Fox wrapped his arm around Krystal as she placed her head against my chest.

"I'm sorry Fox."

"It's okay Krystal. The only thing we can do now is wait." Falco kicked back in his chair.

"Man, this sucks! We've got all the ammunition in the world and the only thing you guys can do is sit there and mope. This ain't the end of the world. Not yet at least, we can still fight these undead piles of shit." With this, Falco strode over to where all of their weapons have been lain out and their amunition counted. He picked up an EMR .44 and walked over to the door. "You coming, or are you just going to sit there singing 'come by ya'?" Fox walked over, snatching a Bulpup from the ground.

"I'm with you, Falco." Krystal and Slippy walked over almost simultaneously. Krystal, picking up a V. Schnidzeck SMG. Slippy laid his hands on a large, double-barreled shotgun. Fox turned to his team.

"Are we ready?"

"Ready!" They replied simultaneously. From outside, they heard an ungodly sound. A terrifying roar of an incoming horde of the undead. Falco opened the door as they all charged out. Fox didn't really have to aim, as the Bulpup sprayed its amunition in every way. It took down a large line of zombies, however; there were many more on the way. Falco used his EMR to good use, spraying the brains of the undead all over the ground. Then, from somewhere behind them came a strange squeal, like a bunch of crickets being stepped on, simultaneously. Falco took no notice, being nearly deafened by the sound of the rifle continually cracking in his ears. The creature leapt down on Lombardi, scratching and clawing with its arachnid-like claws, while the legs on its back wrapped themselves around him. The creature relentlessly mauled poor Lombardi as he screamed in pain.

"GODDAMMIT! GET THIS THING OFF ME!" He shrieked. Fox took notice of his comrade's cries.

"Hang on Falco!" Fox took out a Teret 9mm and shot the creature's head clean off. He collapsed to his knees, blood leaking out of him and soaking his feathers.

"Krystal! Falco's hurt bad! He needs medical assistance!" Falco, at least in his current state, had no room to object. One more scratch and he'd be dead. She rushed over, leaving Slippy and his trusty double barrel to fend against the oncoming horde. She hastily began to patch up their injured friend. Fox meanwhile, began shooting the creepy-crawlies making their way up the roof from behind. Krystal was bandaging up their friend as quickly as she could. She had just finished up bandaging him and gave him a morphine shot.

"Come on, Falco. Can you still fight?" Fox turned his attention for only a second. Unfortunately, it only took a second for another creature to appear. This one, however; was different. It broke through the wall behind them with its mighty cannon. This monstrosity was a large, burly monster with an arm cannon on both hands that shot mighty balls of fire at whatever it saw. The monster was covered in what appeared to be untreated burns and charred marks of scar tissue (Probably from prolonged use of fire-based weapons.) Fox and Krystal stumbled back, dropping their guns on accident. The monster growled as he raised his cannon, they were certain that this would kill them all. But then again, the screw-up finally doesn't screw up for once. Slippy's double barrel flashed with fire as the massive pellets flew from the barrel, impaling themselves in copious amounts in the tattered flesh of the flame-shooting monster. Fox, Falco, and Krystal recovered from the initial shock to see Slippy reloading his shotgun.

"Thanks Slip, looks like we all owe you now." Slippy simply waved his hand.

"My pleasure, entirely." Another one of the larger beings rounded the corner. Falco was first to notice their screw-up's imminent danger.

"Slippy! Look out behind you!" It was almost too late, just as Slippy was about to slay the tall, fat disgusting-smelling zombie that stood before him, but the monster leaned back, and poured some vile brown liquid from its mouth. It splashed onto Slippy's jacket and began to dissolve it. He hastily threw it off and began to run from the large, bloated being. Fox stood up from where he, Falco, and Krystal were sitting at, picked up his weapon and sprayed several rounds at the vomiting zombie. It's head exploded at first before the rest of it followed in a large, soupy disgusting burst of blood and guts.

"Well, it looks like the two of us are even now." Fox reached his hand out and helped his friend off of the ground, handing him his shotgun. Another groan from an oncoming wave of the undead. Just as the team was about to open fire, an ear splitting scream cracked the air (not to mention all of the windows) all around them. In the center of the crowd, stood a fairly short zombie. One that used to be a female, bound to a bloody and dirty straightjacket, in which, her only real attack was her screaming-which in some odd sense- was intensely effective. Star Fox recoiled from the sound.

"Someone shut that bitch up! She's making my head spin!" Krystal stepped up with her SMG and tore the head off of the screaming zombie. Within the few minutes of bloody combat, Fox and his team were completely surrounded.

"We're losing too much ground! We need to retreat!" Fox shouted to his teammates.

"Right, everyone back in the house!" Krystal announced. But it was too late, as they were about to turn around and head towards the house, a huge wave of zombies had already piled through and overtook the entire house. The strange crawling creatures had lined the rooftops, leaping down and occasionally scratching the backs of any of the team who turned away from them. Through all of this, another of the flame-shooting zombies let out a barrage of fire. The fireball traveled through the crowd, and finding a spot to land...

...right in front of McCloud. The force of the shockwave launched him back towards the side of the house. He slowly recovered. Fox's ears rang as blood dribbled down one side of his face. The dirt from the impact had stung his eyes, as well as the flame itself. The heat from the impact had singed some of the fur on his spiky Mohawk and pointed ears. His chest and abdomen ached with pain. His legs begged for him to just give up as he struggled to get to his feet. In his blurred vision, he could just barely make out something coming towards him. He thought it was Krystal as he heard her screaming his name.

"Fox! Fox are you alright?" She called out. But the figure in front of him was far from anything that resembled Krystal. In front of him was a muscular, red zombie with a long blade protruding from his arm that nearly touched the ground. "Fox! Look out!" Krystal called from behind before embedding a few rounds in the back of the zombie, spraying blood all over McCloud. Fox reached forward for his weapon as Krystal rushed towards him. Another of the crawler zombies had pounced on Fox. The creature's talon laid a nasty scar on his back before Krystal kicked it off of him and stabbed it with her combat knife. Fox could barely make out Krystal reaching out a hand to help him up. Slippy and Falco were draining their amunition rather quickly at this point. Zombies marched towards them as Krystal attempted desperately to help Fox up. It was clear that this was the end. But death couldn't meet them. Not yet at least. From the distance, they heard something blaring out like a siren. Thing was, it wasn't a siren, it was music. Hard rock being played through the field as a large pickup leapt around. Inside the truck, were their saviors. The most unlikely of saviors possible. Zombie blood, guts, and brains flew everywhere as the massive truck plowed through the zombies as if they were grains of sand. Slippy and Falco stood dumbstruck as the truck drove over each zombie that headed their way.

"No way. I don't believe it!" Was all Lombardi could manage to say.

"Is that who I think it is?" Slippy quizzed, confused as to who would be crazy enough to show up at a time like this and have no trouble killing everything that moves.

It was Star Wolf.

Chapter II- Star Wolf: Zombie Slayers

"YEAH! DIE YOU UNDEAD SHITPILES! DIE!" An impressive feat, even for Star Fox. Wolf sat behind the wheel of the pickup with a CAS MP45 (MAC-10). In one swift motion, he slammed on the brakes before letting off and skidding around. While accomplishing this, he held his MP45 out the window and sprayed the rounds all around, taking off a line of heads, splattering blood to and fro. "That's what I'm talkin' about! Leon, I need a new mag!" Handing his chameleon companion the weapon, he quickly slid a fresh clip in it and handed it back to Wolf. Leon simply sat there with a handgun, blowing the heads off of anything that moved. Laughing manically as blood splattered messily against the truck. In the back, stood Caruso with a MBA SLICE-Lt (SCAR-L) with a reflex sight on it.

"They could at least put up a fight!" Panther purred between rifle bursts. On the opposite side of the truck, was Wolf newlywed wife, Billie O'Donnell. She looked quite the badass, with her long, black hair blowing in the wind. She held a large crossbow in her hands, with expert aim, she let loose an arrow, striking down three zombies simultaneously, blood spurting from the holes in their heads.

"Naw!" She shouted. "It's more fun this way!" Krystal stood there next to Fox, absolutely dumbfounded. They were tearing through these things like no tomorrow.

"Hey Krystal." Fox said, still starring at Star Wolf as they rode around tearing the undead to pieces.

"Yes Fox?" She asked.

"Is it just me, or does this make us look really pathetic?" Krystal nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we do look quite weak compared to them." Eventually. The truck skidded to a halt as they all piled out with weapons in hand. Wolf had come armed with a large trench gun with some special type of shotgun shell. Wolf approached one of those fat, bile spewing zombies and demolished it in one shot, spraying it's fatty guts all around. The shrapnel from the shell somehow lit the other surrounding zombies on fire. Howling in pain for a moment before melting into bloody puddles, Wolf continued on his rampage. Panther, meanwhile; leapt on the roof, securing a spot where he could easily pick off the zombies from a distance. The heavy impact from the SLICE-Lt tore through the hordes like tissue paper. Billie stood close to Wolf, keeping his back covered with dual Weston .44 revolvers. Each shot took off a zombie head in a single bullet. Leon, for some reason or another, was most likely the most impressive to watch. The violent and torturous nature of his fighting style made it a feat to those looking upon him. Machete and switch-blade in hand, he danced through the crowd of the undead, slicing off zombie heads in a particularly satisfying manner. In minutes, the last zombie head fell to the ground with a thud, leaving Polawski absolutely caked in blood and guts. He stood there for a moment with an odd, primal look in his beady lizard eyes. His elongated tongue licked his blood-soaked chops that sent a chill down one's spine. A zombie attempted to rise again, but not before Leon stabbed it in the back of the neck, killing it once more. Slippy cowered behind Falco, timidly as he stood there, attempting to look unimpressed.

"How's my back, Billie?" Wolf quizzed after spraying out more rounds with the MP45.

"Doing fine. How's your end?" O'Donnell was about to reply, until some larger zombie with a chainsaw in place of his hand began to step towards them. Wolf sprayed some rounds at the chainsaw wielding zombie, but to no avail. The monster was lit ablaze by the rounds, but seemed impervious. It began to charge at him. Wolf attempted to reach for his trench gun, but it was out of shells. He was about to reach for his Nighthawk .50 Hand cannon. But Billie whipped around with the crossbow, letting an arrow fly. It tore through the monster's mouth and out through the back of his head. Blood poured from the gap in the monster's head before collapsing in a bloody pulp. Wolf, while reloading his trench gun, turned to his wife.

"Nice shot." He commented.

"It's what I'm here for." Billie replied coolly. Panther chimed in on the comm.

"You two lovebirds may want to take a few steps back. There's trouble afoot." The cat stated, as he gazed out to a strange yellow light in the distance. Wolf took notice of the light. As the figure came into view, his eyes grew large in concern. Billie did the same. Leon's sadistic smile fell as he too noticed the yellow-lit creature stamping angrily towards them.

"Oh shit, we've got a fleshpound!" Wolf exclaimed, cocking the trench gun. The beast was enormous. It was a tad bit taller than a one-story rancher house. On its hands were large, steel rotating pikes with spikes protruding from them. Clasped to its head was a spiked, metal plate that seemed to blind the creature. Somehow, it still managed to see. The yellow light shone brightly from a large metal rectangle that reached from the bottom of its abdomen up to its sternum. It snarled hoarse breaths through non-existent nostrils and a mouth filled with jagged teeth. It stopped, not far from the two standing in front of the bloody homestead. It stood, snarling and panting for a moment. Then, this revolting, terrifying thing...

...spoke.

"Flesh..." Billie spoke up, raising her crossbow.

"Oh crap."

"...POUND! ROAAAAAAAAAAR!" It waved the rotating pikes wildly in the air, roaring in fury. She fired off a crossbow round, striking the monster in the throat. Still, it charged towards them menacingly. Wolf lit the fleshpound on fire with a short burst from his trench gun. It raised its arms, about to strike down Wolf and Billie.

"Wolf! Get down!" Billie commanded, using her shadow lace to generate a shield. The angered fleshpound struck and pounded relentlessly on the shield.

"Guys! We could use some help over here!" Wolf howled over the comm. Fox and his team did the best they could, attempting to deal some kind of damage to the monstrosity. Leon, Slippy, and Falco attempted to get the creature's attention by pelting it with 9mm, which had literally no effect on the behemoth whatsoever. It continued to hammer and smash the shield unyieldingly. Panther was standing on the roof, and had just emptied a magazine on the beast when he realized that he had another weapon of use. Off of his back came an AA12 Auto Shotgun.

"Hey Frog! Up here! Catch!" Panther threw down the AA12 to Slippy who fumbled with it for a moment before finally catching it. Slippy nailed rounds into the behemoth, pounding on the rock-like exterior of the fleshpound. It roared with rage, and then charged at Slippy. Not knowing what else to do, he ran towards Fox and Krystal.

"Fox! Get this guy off me!" He exclaimed hopelessly. Fox weakly raised his Teret and spewed a few rounds at the beast. Krystal attempted to do the same with the SMG. The rounds pelted the beast, but with little effect. Their weapons clicked, and for a moment, all hopes of salvation had run dry. But leave it to the ladies man to save the damsel in distress. Just as the fleshpound was to bring its mighty arms down on Fox and Krystal, several rounds cut through the beast's helmet, decapitating it in the process. Time seemed to slow as this happened. As they watched the spiraling gold cartridges cut through the beast, slicing brains and tissue through the head. Soon tearing the head off entirely. The beast lay there, decapitated. Krystal and Fox looked up at Panther as he leapt down from on top of the house. O'Donnell and Billie walked over with Panther and Leon trailing behind. Fox stood on his knees, panting in effort and the multiple lacerations had weakened him greatly. Wolf approached his rival with the trench gun mounted over his shoulder and an E-cig in his mouth.

"Hey kid." He began. "Miss me?" He flicked the E-cig away once the cartridge was empty. Fox slowly looked up at him, covered in cuts and lacerations. The lupine standing before him was caked in blood from his head to his boots. His armor was cracked in a few places and burnt in others. The smell of the E-cig and cheap whiskey hung on his breath, not to mention cheap cologne that was barely drowned out by the booze on his breath.

"In a position like this..." Fox finally huffed. "... I kind of did." Wolf smirked cheekily. Reaching out his hand, he grasped McCloud and helped him to his feet. Fox cringed in pain from being pulled to his feet so suddenly.

"You alright kid? You don't look so good." He quizzed.

"I'm fine." He managed, trying to prove how tough he was to O'Donnell, and failing badly in the process. Limping away from him with his Bulpup in hand, Wolf turned around with Billie.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, tough guy?" She asked, one eyebrow raised, quizzically.

"Anywhere but here." He replied weakly, before cringing in pain once more. The rest of his team rushed over to help him. "And might I ask, how exactly do you plan on getting out of here?" She shot back, wittily. Wolf leaned over to her.

"He's so freaking stubborn."

"You're one to talk." Wolf glanced at her, his one eyebrow raised. Panther then called out, attempting to gain Krystal's attention.

"You do know that we have enough room for one more in our truck. We'd be more than happy to help a beautiful someone such as yourself." He added smoothly. Krystal looked back at Panther and the rest of Star Wolf. Sure, they weren't the most trustworthy bunch, but at least there was someone out in this hell hole that wasn't about to kill them and eat them for dinner. Falco and Slippy stood beside their friend. Falco, as usual; was quick to decline their proposal.

"We don't need no help from you wimps." Leon was first to retaliate.

"Pretty high and mighty for some weak little bird that got his back torn off by a puny crawler." Lombardi turned around to yell at him once more.

"Oh yeah? Say that to my face, Lizard!" Fox stepped forward to hold him back.

"Falco! Thanks, but we can make our own way out of here." Billie piped up, knowing that there were many more out there, ready to kill them all. They had no chance on foot.

"Will you idiots just let us help you? There's a million more of them out there, and you don't exactly look ready to take on an army of zombies." Fox turned around, labouredly. Sighing, he realized Billie was right. He was in no condition to fight, and he could easily say the same for the rest of his team.

"Alright fine. But no funny business." Wolf shrugged.

"You don't have to worry about little old me right now, Fox. We've got bigger problems than you. Come on." They piled in the truck and sped off of the plantation. None of Star Fox knew where exactly they were going, but if it was anywhere else but there, they were okay with it. Wolf, meanwhile was in the cab speaking on a CB that was in the truck some redneck let him borrow for search and rescue. Now, Star Wolf didn't exactly specialize in the field of search and rescue, but then again, with Star Fox incapacitated and Star Wolf with a rather impressive resume as well, nobody was complaining.

"Yeah, we'll see you there. Oh yeah, and tell Elis that his truck's gonna need a real detailing when we get back."

"Roger that, Wolf. We'll see you when you get back. What's your ETA?" Wolf was about to reply when he heard Leon yell something.

"PATRIARCH!" He shouted. A missile flew through the air, just barely missing the truck, but knocking it over on its side. Through the broken glass, the man on the other end of the radio attempted to call for Wolf.

"O'Donnell? Are you there? Come in?" Wolf shoved Leon off of him before picking up the CB once more.

"I was about to say ten minutes. But now it's more like thirty. The truck just got hit by a missile from somewhere. I don't think Elis wants his truck back anymore. Do you have any evac ready? Because chances are, we're gonna need some."

"Roger that, O'Donnell. We've got a heli on its way to your position, can you hold out until then?" An explosion sounded from outside.

"We'll try. No grantees. Wolf out." After hanging up, he pulled the trench gun out from behind the seat as Leon climbed out of overturned truck. Wolf followed him out. The Patriarch was a behemoth that put even the fleshpound to shame.

"You'll pay for what you've done!" The creature said before letting out a terrifying roar. The creature was about two feet taller than the fleshpound with slick black hair and one eye bulging out of its socket. A large, tentacle like object protruded from his chest that reached out and grasped anything it could, crushing it to dust. On one hand was a large rotating chain gun that cut through the truck's metal like it was a napkin. Strapped to his other was a six-cylinder rocket launcher.

"Will somebody kill that son of a bitch!" Falco griped, attempting to kill the beast with his EMR. The rest of both teams joined in, using everything in their power to stop the behemoth from coming any closer. Almost instantaneously, the beast disappeared.

"Where the hell did it go?" Billie yelled.

"Thermal." Wolf said, switching his E-patch to thermal. Looking around for a moment before firing a round into the distance. Something sparked and fire rose from seemingly nowhere. He turned to Billie, still nailing the Patriarch with his trench gun. "Remind me to thank you for the patch upgrade." She looked at him for a moment.

"Can't you thank me right now?" He looked at her for a moment before pulling out the MP45. Spraying out some rounds in the general direction of the beast.

"Can't you see we're busy?" He retaliated. The weapon clicked. He hastily slid a new magazine in the firearm and cocked it. A few more rounds spewed out of the MP45. "Besides, this bastard's a real handful. We need to focus." With the combined firepower of both Star Fox and Star Wolf hammering the beast, the continued damage on it became more evident to them. Eventually the beast fell to his knees before rising up and vanishing once more. From seemingly nowhere. More undead monstrosities appeared, mostly the weak ones. But then again, amunition was in short supply by this point. As the last of them were down to their side arms, more zombies joined the fray.

"We're running out of ammo! Leon! Another mag!" The only one with a decent amount of amunition was, of course; the only one of them who didn't religiously use firearms. Leon tossed another magazine to Fox, who was next to no amunition. He crouched down and continued to take off the heads of all who approached. The Patriarch reappeared with his chain gun loaded. It began to spew innumerable rounds at the eight of them. They hid behind the truck as rounds punctured through the steel. Wolf held his side in pain. Billie was first to notice.

"Wolf, are you hit?"

"Shut up! I'm fine!" He spat back. He reached around the truck, firing a few rounds from his Nighthawk .50, before nearly getting his head taken off from a large round from the chain gun. "That guy is one tough son of a bitch." He cursed as he replaced his magazine.

"We're totally screwed." Krystal agreed.

"I'll say." Slippy chimed in. They heard the Patriarch stamping towards them.

"Well guys. Looks like this is it." Lombardi said finally. In the distance, they heard the sound of helicopter approaching.

"Let's not give up hope just yet. It looks like the cavalry's arrived." The Patriarch stopped, just before the truck. Glaring up with its one bulging eye at the approaching chopper. Raising its missile launcher, fired off two missiles. Flares exploded from the helicopter, sending the missiles flying off track and exploding somewhere off in the distance. The helicopter was blaring a song, a trademark of someone Wolf knew. Someone he knew very well. From the loudspeaker, a husky called out from the helicopter.

"Cause everybody wants some!" Next to him, was a tiger with a FWM rifle (AWM). Time seemed to slow once more as a large round flew from the helicopter. It sliced through the air and struck the Patriarch in its bulging eyeball. It split in twain as the bullet tore through the monster's brain and out the back of its head, spraying brains and blood all over.

"Yeah Mason!" Wolf called out. Fox shook his head.

"Wait, is that who I think it is?" Wolf stood, nodding and smiling. It had been much too long since he's seen his old friend. As the helicopter touched down, the husky and the tiger started towards Wolf and Fox.

"Wie geht's, meine Freunde?" He began with a warm smile on his face.

Chapter III- That murdering bastard: My Friend

"It's good to see you again, Mason." Wolf said, happy to see his old friend once again.

"And you, O'Donnell." He replied, shaking his hand. The husky was tall, about six foot two and very lithe in physique. No more than a hundred and thirty five pounds and lean muscle on his long limbs which were covered by his light jacket and body armor. A gas mask lay on his head, along with a camouflage helmet. With a VKM strapped across his chest and an AA12 on his back, he looked dressed to kill. He had a scar over his left eye, similar to Panther and Wolf. Despite that, his eyes were firm, but had a warm effect to them. He was a good man, and it was easy for anyone to see. One who faced unafraid everything he saw as a challenge. "You've got quite the brass pair, taking on a Patriarch like that. Hell, they should give you a damn medal." Mason said, patting his friend on the shoulder. Wolf laughed and shook his head.

"I don't know about that one, Colt. You remember when we ate twenty dollars worth of Hell Taco and took a shit on Pepper's desk?" Star Fox looked at each other skeptically. Mason laughed heartily.

"We were piss drunk when we did that, how do you still remember?" Wolf looked over at him.

"You were, I wasn't."

"You faked me out you bastard!"

"Yeah, but you have to admit, it was really freaking funny." Mason pointed at Panther.

"Not as funny as that womanizing motherfucker. Running through campus ass naked with the headmaster trying to blow his brains out with a goddamn Arquebus."

"It was only funny to those watching. It wasn't funny when I almost got killed."

"Well you should have kept it in your pants, Hugh Heffner!" Watching the three of them banter and bicker was not only refreshing, but calming as well. After fighting hordes of the undead, this was actually a nice change of pace.

"Panther was telling us about this story like it was a major award." Billie chimed in. It was her who finally got Mason's attention.

"Oh, und wer ist diese schönen Frau?" Billie raised an eyebrow.

"Stow the flattery, Nazi." Mason simply smiled.

"I may be Macbethian, that doesn't make me a Nazi." Wolf stepped up behind Colt, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"This schönen Frau, is my wife." Wolf inquired, losing his cool slightly at his friend hitting on his wife. Mason backed away.

"Okay, pardon me. I didn't know."

"Don't sweat it, Dumkopf." She shot back. Mason raised his eyebrow.

"Charmant. Sehr Charmant. We shall discuss how you met over a drink when we return." Mason's pilot then chimed in on his comm.

"Alright, guys we've got to get going, we're almost out of fuel." Colt nodded.

"Let's not waste another minute. Everybody in." As they all piled into the chopper, Mason and Wolf continued to banter and laugh with each other. Billie began to learn more about this husky Wolf called his friend. They returned to base within the next ten minutes.

Chapter IV- Off Site

The base was humming with refugees and soldiers alike. Some begging for soldiers to find their missing loved ones, others were led by guards to transports and helicopters to be taken back to the city.

"Looks like a pretty tight operation." Fox inquired to Mason.

"It's actually quite the opposite. A lot of people have doubts that we can get them out of here in time."

"In time for what?" Krystal quizzed. Mason sighed.

"Once we're certain that everyone has been evacuated, we're sending in the cavalry and bombing the living hell out of everything that moves. Not exactly a contingency plan, but at least it'll kill all the zombies." Wolf shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sounds good to me, as long as all the bastards die." Billie looked over at her husband.

"Come on now, that takes all the fun out of it. Remember how much fun you had driving half wasted with the MP45 hanging out the window tearing off zombie heads?"

"Of course I remember, it was only a few hours ago." Billie rolled her eyes.

"Do men automatically get short-term memory loss the moment after they're married or something?" Krystal chimed in, making fun of Fox.

"You should listen to Fox when I ask him where he left the sugar that one time."

"Krystal!" Fox exclaimed as his blue fox laughed about a morning when he'd thought to have lost a large cup of sugar while it was sitting right in front of him the entire time.

"Oh I have to hear this." Billie piped. As the two girls gossiped about their husbands, Mason showed the rest of each team to their rooms. Knowing that Fox and Krystal slept in one room, as well as Wolf and Billie, he managed to be able to fit each of them in a room of their own.

"You got lucky. Had there not been two couples, I'd have to double you up on rooms." Mason explained. Wolf set down his duffel bag next to the small bed. It wasn't very tall, but it was wide enough to fit him and his love together in the same bed.

"Thanks for the room." Wolf said, finally.

"Don't mention it, comrade. Only the best for a good friend." Mason replied. He left the room as Wolf began to get situated. But he turned back to say something else to Wolf. "Oh yeah, and General Pepper wants to see you and Fox for a mission briefing tomorrow. He wants to see if someone can recover a sample of what created these monsters so our scientists can find a way to reverse the effects."

"Okay, sure. Night Mason." He added, sheepishly.

"Guten Nacht." With that, Colt left the room for his friend to sleep. It had been a long day for everyone. Billie was leaning against the wall as he walked past.

"He in there?" She quizzed, gesturing towards the room that Wolf had went to bed in.

"Yeah, play nice now." He added before continuing down the hall. With a greedy leer in her eyes, she strode down the hall towards her mate's room. Opening the door, she closed it as quietly as possible and began to slowly disrobe herself until she was down to some rather revealing lingerie that Wolf bought her for Valentine's day.

"Huh? Who is..?" He stopped almost immediately after he noticed her standing in her undergarments. "Well... this is... a pleasant surprise." He managed, a bit flustered from the beautiful woman standing before him. _I must be the luckiest sumbitch in the Lylat System._ Billie said nothing as the pretty white-furred lupine began stepping towards him. Her hips swaying as she strode towards him. Slowly, and rather sensually, he slid out of his shirt, quickly discarding it. Wolf took the blanket off of his lower half as she reached the bed. Billie climbed on top of him, allowing Wolf to run his hands over her luscious curves, slowly making his way up to her soft chest. Grasping them firmly in his hands, the same greedy leer dawned on him as she rubbed herself along Wolf's muscular abdomen. As Billie pressed herself firmer against him, she felt something poking against her. Realizing there was quite the bulge in his leg. Reaching down, she grasped Wolf's firm manhood and rubbed it for a few minutes. Her lupine lover growled in pleasure as she continued to rub the large organ snaking down his pants. She leaned down and laid her soft lips against his as her hand began to unbuckle Wolf's jeans. He reached one of his hands down to assist her in getting his pants off. Meanwhile, the two kissed and lapped at each other's lips, moaning in each other's mouths as they did so. While in their long, entrancing kiss, Wolf took a long drink of his mate's sweet and warm feminine scent. So inviting and calming it was. It only made him more crazy for her, every time she got close to him he could taste her scent fresh in his nose. Moments later, Billie had finally secured Wolf's belt, pulling it off and unbuttoning his pants. His black boxers bulged invitingly as Wolf began to undo her bra. Carefully removing it-and attempting not to destroy it like the first time- he then moved his hands down to her panties, feeling her sensitive flesh between her legs.

"Oh... Wolf..." She moaned aloud as he continued to stimulate her. On the verge of orgasm, the lace began to form around her. She slowly slid her hands down to free her lover's throbbing manhood. As the erect organ grew to its full height, the light seemed to fade as Billie's shadow lace drowned out the light, cradling them both in that warm, inviting, comforting way that Wolf loved so very much. Allowing himself to enter her realm, time passed in the blink of an eye.

He didn't need anything else right now.

Just her, and her to hold, and her to love.

Minutes were hours in the blinding darkness of the shadow lace. Every minute better than the last. _In every situation, there comes a time when it's just me, and Billie. When that situation requires us not to feel, it hurts a little bit more. But when it's me and Billie and no situation, it lets us feel. Lets us feel something good. Something... very good._

Ende... Für jetzt.


End file.
